Unexpected Love
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: Georgie doesn't know if Robert loves him! this is not a drabble. R&R please.


Hello!

**And here it is:**

* * *

He turned to the starry night sky with tear streaked eyes, crying. As he was walking there was a faint breeze blowing which made him shiver?

But he couldn't tell from what, the wind, or from Robert. As Georges was walking he could only think about that person, who made him doubt his ethics, and make him feel right when he was with him.

"I don't know how not to love you Robert." The golden haired boy whispered to the moon.

All he could think about was those big blue eyes, and the warmth he felt when he was with him. The warmth that made everything feels okay, and made him doubt his own sanity.

He was walking anywhere this path was leading through the forest, and all that was around him felt like it was closing in. Trying to suffocate him.

'Great, he thought, I'm lost' but he kept going, through the trees, and bushes, and all of the surroundings.

All he wanted was a break, from everything. He loved him so much that it was eating away at him, with the pain of now knowing if Robert felt the same. His heart was deteriorating and with each passing moment it felt worse.

More tears were pouring down his face in grief and he took this all in.

The love he felt for Robert had been obvious after that night at the music festival, after he ran into him and his protective arms were around him in accident. But it felt so right to him; like that moment was how things were supposed to be.

As Georges walked through the forest he reached a clearing with a single tree in the middle of it. As he approached the tree he suddenly felt exhausted, so he sat down and rested his back against the tree.

Closing his eyes he felt a rush of memories coming back to him. Of himself and Robert

The time when he helped Freddy and then fell himself only to be caught by Robert just in time came first.

When Robert caught him as he fell with the stack of books, and him being in Roberts arms, he knew he fell for him. It had started as admiration, but quickly turned into something else, love.

Some days he couldn't stand looking at his face, or even passing by in the hallways. Because at a single glance his heart soared and Georges couldn't handle feeling that way if he didn't know it was going to be returned.

Georges opened his eyes at the sound of something moving above him. He looked up and saw two bright blue eyes staring back at him. 'I can't deal with this right now' he thought as he stood up and started to walk away.

"No, Georges, wait!" the dark haired boy said as he leapt down from the tree. "Wait a second."

"Why?" The shorter boy asked. He didn't know why Robert would say that.

"Because, don't worry I'm not gonna bite you!" He said with a smile.

"I know" Georges replied sheepishly putting his hand to his mouth.

"Well, there', there' something I've been meaning to ask you, Georges." Surprisingly the blonde looked up at the boy that was saying that and wondered what he was talking about. It was weird because Robert was….. NO WAY... he was of blushing.

"Go ahead" Georges was kind of nervous asking.

"Well……I was wondering………..well." Finally the taller boy moved closer the Georges and placed a light kiss on his lips.

After the initial shock had worn off, Robert had pulled away looking embarrassed.

"If, if you don't feel the same way I can understand." He whispered and turned to walk away.

"Robert!" Georges ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace from the back. Robert tensed up but eventually he loosened.

Georges pulled away and made Robert face him, then he pulled his face toward his and there lips met in perfect bliss.

At first Robert was surprised; he didn't think that the smaller boy would have the dame feelings as him. He was afraid of the rejection.

Then it was Georges's turn to be surprised with Robert started kissing him back. The two boys stood there kissing the one they were longing for in happiness.

Eventually they pulled away. Robert looked into Georges's eyes and stroked his hand over his loved one's cheek. Georges leaned into the touch and savored it.

"I love you Georges." Robert whispered.

"I love you too Robert."

**Fin**

* * *

Please if you are reading this REVIEW. Please please please don't just read it and walk away. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. If it sucked that badly just tell me that to. But don't be to mean. Actually no, I don't want any flames but anyways…….. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone deserves a chance to fly


End file.
